


Disastrous Bliss

by Tasha9315



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha9315/pseuds/Tasha9315
Summary: Everything seems a disaster while James Potter and Lily Potter are in hiding. Even baking is a disaster. Can happiness be found in disaster?





	Disastrous Bliss

James Potter smelt a burnt smell coming from the kitchen as he came downstairs and he entered the kitchen to find a disastrous sight. Lily was on the kitchen floor looking defeated. There was flour and chocolate all over her apron and a little on her cheeks and hair. The dining table was a mess with baking products. He stood there, unsure of how to react until Lily looked up and noticed him.

"I was trying to bake your favorite chocolate cake with your mother's recipe. It's no use. I'm a disaster at baking and I burnt it. I'm sorry, James," said Lily dejectedly.

James felt a surge of guilt. He knew Lily's attempt to bake was an attempt to make him feel better as he had been a bit frustrated being cooped up. He tried not to show it, but Lily could tell. He was ashamed of being frustrated when it was for his family's safety, but he couldn't help it. He was so used to freedom. He wasn't used to living in a small house either. He was used to being the spoilt rich kid living in a big house. Lily doing her best to make him feel better only increased his guilt. What would he do without that lovely wife of his? James sat down beside her on the kitchen floor and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry Lily. I've been acting like a spoilt child haven't I?" he asked apologetically.

"You're used to living in luxury and being out and about," said Lily understandably.

"It's not just that. Everything feels like a disaster," said James.

"Well, that's true. Even a baking attempt in this house ends up in disaster," Lily agreed, looking around the kitchen.

"I mean, everything seems to be falling apart. People are dying. Voldemort is getting stronger …" James began. "Sorry … I didn't mean to make you worried. It was just on the top of my mind".

"No, you're right. Everything is a disaster. But we're in this together, aren't we? Isn't that important?" asked Lily.

"Of course," James agreed. "We'll fight through this together. And I promise to be more bearable," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his.

"James, I'm sorry I ruined your cake," said Lily after a few moments.

"Don't be silly. I didn't fall in love with you for your baking skills. You're amazing for even trying," said James.

James looked at Lily with an amused look.

"What?"

"You've got chocolate on your face," he said, amused.

Lily dipped her fingers in the icing of the burnt cake and smeared James' cheeks with it.

"Now, you do too," she said, amused.

They both burst out laughing before a cake-fight ensued which ended with them in each other's arms, gazing into each other's eyes with an adrenaline rush, as they inched closer into a passionate kiss. For the time being, disaster was forgotten in place of bliss.


End file.
